The Adventures of Path Walker
by Path Walker
Summary: Just some Fluffy stuff about me in the world of Fanfiction. LATEST CHAP- Path Walker goes to a party and gets caught between a rock and a hard on...
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Path Walker by Path Walker

Yeah, I got bored and uninspired, so I wrote a fluffy self-insertion! Its sort of a continuation of the minor clips I put in my bio sometimes. I may just glue them together to tell of my life in the ever exciting FANFIC CITY! looks to C1 and DW

Disclaimer: PW doesn't own , but owns one third of FFCity (I think...)

...Path Walker entered the front foyer of Her head hung, she logged in and rode the elevators to her office, where she promptly sat, and sprawled her upper body over her desk.

It wasn't that she didn't want to write, it was just that she couldn't. She stared across the room to a slightly smaller desk, and sighed.

"Stone Warrior..." She whispered, knowing he would not answer. She had been seeing less and less of her muse within the last month, and that scared her for many reasons. Stone Warrior wasn't just her muse, he was her guardian. He had watched over her, her entire life, and had always been there to comfort and protect her, in his own, stoic way.

But now, he wouldn't answer when she called, he would disappear for days at a time, and when he was around, he was colder and distant. It made her wonder if she had done something wrong and hurt him.

'Well, I can't just sit here and sulk. I have to write.' She looked down at the blank screen in front of her and was immediately disheartened. She was suppose to be working on Star Crossed Lovers Two, a squeal to her most popular(and only) "novel." But she had been working on it for about a year now, and she still couldn't figure out some of the basics. Not even Stone Warrior knew how to pull the whole thing together, but they had made a lot of progress when he was there, and now that he was MIA, she couldn't think at all. She was even tempted to give up, but the book posed to much of a challenge to do that. .

Momentarily defeated, she returned to her earlier position, thinking of her muse. His tall figure, standing nearly seven feet. His skin as dark as dark chocolate. His reserved expression which softened for her. His long blue vest that was as dark as the dusk. Path Walker fought back tears, which resisted and gently rolled down her cheek and onto her desk. She loved him like a brother, and like that, he was gone.

A heavy knock made Path Walker snap to attention. Someone, or something was banging her door so hard she thought it would brake. Quickly wiping away her tears, she hollered "come in" with a quavering voice.

Shadow of Alucard burst in looking none to happy. SoA was another writer for One that Path Walker favored. He was relatively new to the literary world and pretty good in her opinion, despite his grammar problems. With a bit more experience, she believed he could become a great writer. But, considering she got to see a lot of his drafts, her opinion could be bias.

Under his Alucard-like clothing, Shadow of Alucard was just that- a shadow. His six foot body would seem intangible and have no specific color. If he wanted however, he could shed this appearance and allow you to see his true form: A pale vampire with grey eyes. Unless of course, he was angry, in which case they turned black. This was one of those moments...

"Is this yours?" He asked, flinging Stone Warrior in front of him. Not happy about being treated like property, SW dusted himself off, giving SoA an evil glare.

Speechlessly, Path Walker nodded, staring wide eyed at the two.

"He's been hanging around my office for days. He won't leave. Grandpa said they even got in a fight."

Had this been any other time, Path Walker would have laughed. Alucard was SoA's Grandfather, and a lewd one at that. PW made sure to stay out of his way, in case he became 'to friendly.'

"St-Stone- Warrior. How could you?" Was all PW could manage to whisper.

"Well, the old man stared it. If he hadn't asked me to share in his gang bang I-" He stopped at the tears in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" She ran to him and started beating his chest. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! AND YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE I DON'T _MATTER?!_ Like you don't even care..." Tired from her futile beating, she rested her head on him. "How could you just leave? Like you don't even care..."

Stone Warrior let his own cold expression drop at this sight. Though she did her best to act tough, Path Walker had a lot of pain in her life, mostly centering around betrayal and abandonment. How could he not realize his actions would have such an effect on her? He felt her pain as she cried, and knew it would be the last time. He held her close.

"I'm sorry Path Walker," he said, as soothingly as he could. "I just didn't know how to deal with this situation."

"What situation?" She looked at him with big, childish eyes. Innocently sad eyes he hadn't seen since her youth. Stone Warrior hesitated.

"Well, are you gonna tell her or wuss out?" SoA taunted form the door.

"I'm getting to it you puissant!" Stone Warrior shot him daggers.

"Tell me what?" PW's gaze shifted from one to another, her anxiety growing.

Stone Warrior let out a shaky sigh. "I have always been your protector Path Walker, but I can protect you no more."

Her terrified eyes grew larger. "Wha?"

"I was only meant to protect you until your true guardian had appeared." He looked to SoA, then back to PW. "So, I can't stay with you anymore." She could tell in his harsh tones and eyes, that this pain him just as much as it pained her.

A moment passed. Two, as Path Walker processed the information. Her guardian, and one of her best friends, was leaving her forever. Another loved one lost. She shut her eyes tight for a moment, restraining the tears, then let her face fall into a an eerie, resolved manner.

"Then go." Path Walker said, her reserved expression plastered on her face. It was only betrayed by the tears which continued to fall. "That is your duty is it not? We are all bound by duty."

"Not me."

Both turned to SoA, who seemed to know just what to do to shattered a dramatic moment. Path Walker smiled. With a gentle smile shared between the two, Stone Warrior walked out of Path Walker's life.

As SW left, so did SoA. The two stood outside Path Walker's door.

"I'm trusting you," he said. "If you hurt her in any way-"

"What makes you think I'd hurt her?!"

"- I'll find you."

The shot daggers at each other, each daring the other to make a move. Finally, SW backed down.

"Protect her. She has a great purpose to serve in this world, and it can't be hindered by _you._" SW turned and walked away. "Oh, and you better go in there and comfort her." SW called from over his shoulder. "That's _your _job now you know?"

And so, a chapter of Path Walker's life ended.

End

This is more or less, an account of how I lost Stone Warrior. Yes, I no longer have a muse. Honestly, SW did just start disappearing a lot, until he just said he couldn't be my muse anymore and walked away.


	2. The Party

This is a one shot me and The Chosen One1 wrote a long time ago, btu- I'm posting it now. -

Disclaimer: Path Walker and The Chosen One1 do not own DBZ, Power Puff Girls, Ruroni Kenshinn, Austin Powers, Wendys, FLCL, Andrew Lloyd Webber, or any related concepts.

The Party- By The Chosen One1 and Path Walker

(C1 and his "muse" Background Voice walk into their new, furnished apartment in the Char Abzul building in FanFic City elated with their new found freedom)

C1: FINALLY! After several weeks of waiting and waiting, my place is READY!

BV: (walks in wearing Austin Powers getup; speaks in Austin Powers voice) You know what this means?

C1: (dressed similarly; also speaking in Austin Powers voice) No, I don't good sir. Whatever does this mean?

[Dramatic pause]

C1 & BV: SWINGING BACHELOR PAD!!!

(Room flips around, transforming into swinging 60's bachelor pad, complete with lava lamps, swinging music, and many beautiful women.)

C1: (to BV) You are one swinging cat, Mr. Voice.

BV: (to Chosen) You aren't so bad yourself, Mr. One.

(BV and C1 return to swinging and grooving, until, suddenly, the music stops)

Sfx: SKRRRRT

Voice: Now just WHAT do you think you two are doing?!?

(BV & C1 spin around to see a very miffed Faye Dubois standing on the podium, looking down at the pair, arms crossed and feet tapping.)

C1: (normal voice) I I...I..I...

BV: (normal voice) That is to say...we...er...

Faye: I can't believe you two. Having a swinging party. What were you thinking?

BV & C1: (hang heads in shame)

Faye: (winking) Y'all forgot to invite me.

BV & C1: (double take)

(Music starts back up as Faye Dubois removes her conservative attire, revealing a tight miniskirt and gogo boots. Party starts back up with a bang)

BV: (awestruck) Are we even allowed to have this kind of dream?

C1: (awestruck) I have no idea.

(Faye joins BV and C1 on the dance floor, and the trio dance like it's the sixties all over again.)

(Meanwhile, outside the apartment...)

Nail: (knocking outside, wearing fake wig and platform shoes; whining voice) Guys? C'mon guys, let me in. (knocks) Guys? (knocks again) Guuuuuys...

(Sad and defeated, Nail leaves)

(WENDY'S)

Kenshinn: I'd like the big bacon classic. (Gets food. As he turns, he spies Nail, dejectedly playing with his fries) Excuse me, but you look offly sad, that you do.

Nail: Its that stupid Background Voice and his friend Chosen One. They're having a really great party and I'm not invited.

Kenshinn: BV? He was my student. I can't believe he'd be so mean, that I do not.

Nail: Well he is! : ( What am I gonna do?

Kenshinn: Let's crash it.

Nail: What?

Kenshinn: Let's teach those guys a lesson: (rises dramatically) We're strong, respectable, and can go to any party we want to, that we can!

Nail: YEAH! (Pounds fist on table, reducing it to splinters) LET'S GO GET FAYE BACK!

(Both rush out, leaving the bewildered customers of Wendy's behind)

(PARTY)

(Awesome bachelor pad is filled with girls, a few guys, and various things to keep the party going. Like candy, soda, and other caffeine products that can create a major high.)

BV (Dancing with Fanatsi Girls and other chicks) So, how about we hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?

FG: Oh BV, you're so manly.

BV: I know. (looks at screen and gives a Crest kid smile along with a thumbs up)

Faye: (eating M&Ms by the handfuls) You-Ever-Wonder-About-The-5th-Dimention?

C1: (stuffing face with sweets and chugging coffee) Sometimes. You-Wanna-Dance?

Faye: I THINK SO! I DON'T KNOW!

C1: WELL FIGURE IT OUT.

Faye: WHAT KINDA DANCE DO YOU WANT TO DO?

C1: I DUNNO. I WAS HOPING WE COULD MAKE IT UP AS WE WENT ALONG. HEY! WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Faye: I DON'T KNOW!

(Insane Laughter)

sfx: BOOM!

(The door is busted open and Nail and Kenshinn storm in)

Kenshinn: we are crashing your party, that we are.

Faye: Why do you always repeat yourself?

Kenshinn: (Embarrassed) Uh, I... You shouldn't question me, that you should not!

Nail: Look, he's Kenshinn Himura: Botosai the Man Slayer. And I'm Nail, the strongest warrior from Old Namek. We're both respectable warriors! There is no reason we shouldn't be allowed to get down with you guys. So you better let us. (puts fist in C1's face) Or else.

C1: (Austin Powers voice) Sorry man, but we can't.

Kenshinn and Nail: Why not?

C1: You just don't have enough mojo for this party.

(The word 'Mojo' appears on the bottom of the screen)

Nail: Mojo?

(Mojo Jojo comes in)

Mojo: Who called me? Who was the one that said the word which I respond to? The one that, who's calling of my name has caused me to appear in this place with the inquiry of name calling?

(All stare at Mojo)

BV: (pointing to Kenshinn and Nail) They're trying to take over the world.

Mojo: WHAT!? (Pulls out blaster rays and wails on Nail and Kenshinn) You're not taking over the world because I will ta...

Kenshinn and Nail: DEMON MONKEY! (Run out)

Mojo: You're not getting away form me! (follows) Cause...

Faye: (turns to BV stunned) BV!!

BV: Well (puts arm around girls) They were disrupting the flow of my mojo.

C1: (puts arm on Faye) Don't worry luv, they'll be fine. After all, they are Nail and the great Botosai.

(BACK AT WENDY'S)

(Both Nail and Kenshinn sit at a booth, looking rather disappointed)

Nail: I can't believe we got beat up by a demon monkey...

Kenshinn: Two experienced fighters like us...

Mojo: Well you deserved it. You guys are just to serious to have enough mojo for that party. I'm outta here. (leaves)

(Both stare at where he stood for a moment and then sigh)

(Nail notices a Help Wanted sign nearby)

Nail: Wanna apply for a job?

Kenshinn: Ok.

(Both walk up to the manager)

Kenshinn: Hello. We would like to apply for the job, that we would.

(The manager looks at the still busted table from earlier that night and smiles a wicked smile)

Manager: :-) Suuure...

(PARTY)

[Most of the guest had left, leaving BV in his room (only God knows what he does in there) C1 chugging for party food and Faye sitting in a chair singing in Italian]

(Listening, C1 stops comes closer. Faye, to absorbed in the song to notice finishes the song oblivious to C1)

C1: (whisper) That was lovely.

Faye: (Jumps) Man! You scared me! I'm sorry though, I should have asked if you would mind.

C1: Its no problem. What was it?

Faye: Pie Jesu. A Requiem by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Do you really think it was good? Its a duet and I'm not sure it sounds good without the other part.

C1: Yes. Yes I did.

(both look into each others eyes and for a moment, forget all else. They lean forward and-)

BV: HEY GUYS!

(Both fall off chairs comically)

BV: There's a Furi Kuri marathon on!

C1 and Faye: Really?

(All jump onto the sofa and watch TV, eat, and talk until the wee hours of the morning...)

(WENDY'S)

(Kenshinn and Nail emerge from Wendy's, both battle scarred)

Kenshin: (woozy) Wow. They take their job interviews seriously, that they do.

Nail: Man, I didn't know Care Bears could be so... Uncaring.

(Manager laughing in background)

(Ringing is heard and Nail takes out cell phone)

Kenshinn: You have a phone?

Nail: Faye bought it for me. (Answers) Hello? Oh hi Stone Warrior... No she's not with me... She didn't? I thought she'd be back by now... Don't worry, I think I know where she is... Calm down Stone Warrior I'm going to get her right now. (Click)

Kenshinn: Well, I have to get back to the dojo.

Mojo: Who called?

Nail: No one. he said dojo. Not Mojo.

Mojo: Oh, well... Its time to make those power puffs pay! (runs off)

(Kenshinn and Nail shrug and go their separate ways)

(LATE IN THE AFTERNOON...)

(Nail's been banging on the door for and hour with no response)

Nail: That's it!

(Bursts through door but finds that after 'swinging' the night away, the trio have fallen asleep on the sofa.)

BV: (mumbles in sleep) Ladies, there's enough of me to go around...

C1: (sits up in sleep) All shall learn the TRUTH! (falls back on sofa)

Faye: (nestles against C1) Mmmm... Warm.

Nail: (eye twitch) HEY!

(BV falls off sofa)

Sfx: Thud

(Faye falls against C1 and both fall off sofa)

-OW!

-Oy my head!

BV: (Wakes up soundly) (yawn) What a wonderful dream.... Hey, what happened to you guys?

Nail: I can't believe you guys! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?

C1: (looks at watch) 10:30?! Tai Chi!

Faye: School!

BV: Um...Um... Lounging time!

(All Three look to him)

BV: What?

Faye: I have to go. (snaps and normal, conservative, teacher/dork, looking outfit is back)

C1: You already missed your 1st, 2nd, and 3rd most of 4th period.

Faye: Yeah, I know. But I can't let people think I'm slacking off... Oh well, its not like anyone will miss me (besides the teachers that is).(plops back down on sofa)

C1: Um, I still have-

Faye: PLEAZ! (cute puppy eyes)

C1: And what about-

Faye and BV: PA-WEEEEEZ! (Really cute, large puppy eyes)

C1: You and the cute has got to stop. (plops down too)

BV: (plops down) Come on Nail! Slack off with us!

C1 and Faye: Yeah come on (peer pressure)

Nail: Well I do have to train.

(peer pressure)

Nail: Oh, all right. (plops down)

BV: So, what do we talk about?

Faye: Well...

(several hours later)

Faye: And that's the secret to immortality.

[Stone Warrior bursts through the door (actually, he kicks it in), with Hell in his eyes]

Stone Warrior- (looks at Faye) WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU MISSING SCHOOL? And YOU! (points to Nail) YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BRING HER HOME! AND INSTEAD I FIND YOU LOUNGING WITH THESE GUYS! (points to C1) AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR CLASSES?! AND YOU.... (points to BV) ...Ok, you're off the hook.

BV: Yes!

Stone Warrior- But you! Miss-party-all- night-and-don't-call-your-muse, you're coming with me! (grabs Faye by the arm and pulls her out. Faye's objections can be heard in the distance.)

End


	3. A Rave

A/N: This is the dramatic re-telling of a dream I had once. At least, I think- I hope it was a dream.

**A Rave**

**By Path Walker**

It was a Thursday night, like any other night. I was sitting in my dimly lit soul room, reading The Phantom of the Opera, listening to Faust in the background. It gave the book that eerie, supernatural feel I enjoyed so much. The kind that made me turn on my night light when finished.

Suddenly Aven burst into the room. This was the time when we had settled our differences and lived alone. With two souls as different yet similar as black and white, it made co-existing difficult. This was one of those times.

My demonic roomie looked at me, in my casual nightie and plain black book, and snorted.

"I can't believe you," she started, placing her hands on her hips in an annoyed way. "Every night, all by yourself. Is your books really your only friend? Come on." With out another word she grabbed me and dragged me off to her room.

In the past few weeks, Aven had thought she was doing me (and the world) a favor by 'Teaching me the ways Fashion.' Bathing routines, clothes shopping, special crèmes.... My closet was beginning to look like a modest collection of mild rave clothing. It wasn't always fun being Aven's "charity case" but I must admit- I love how smooth my skin is now.

Usually, dragging me off for a "Fashion Emergency" was nothing new. But so late at night, and with such fervor- I was a little scared. What rule could I possibly be in violation of in this hour, and why did it matter?

At last we reached her soul room. All the lights were red and her giant canopy was covered in black lace. Posters of various modern rock bands over lapped on her walls, desperately attempting to stand out in the throng. My eyes nervously glanced to the left as they always did when I entered her soul room, landing on the unadorned red door. I shuddered, thinking of the extensive collection of sex toys, porn, and lingerie that couldn't fit in her drawers. Her soul room always scared me.

I stood in the middle of the living space, sheepishly awaiting orders, but to my surprise, Aven smiled. A friendly, un-mocking smile. Not her usual frown of concentration when we had one of these sessions.

"You need to live a little Eleazar. Its not going to hurt to meet some people." She pulled out a pair of black, stretchy, flare pants, considering them half consciously. "I'm going to a rave party, and you're coming with me."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. ME?! AT A _PARTY?! _I started to refuse, but I noted that-

1. Aven was doing her best to be friendly. I didn't want to discourage her and risk going back to fighting.

2. Aven would make me go anyway.

3. It wouldn't hurt to meet _some _people. I was getting offally lonely, and maybe a friend wouldn't hurt.

I acquiesced, and Aven squealed with joy (a sound I never want to hear again). Quickly dressing me in a red, almost see through shirt with flare sleeves, the black flare pants, and some red heeled sandals. _This_, I protested to, until she brought some red platform sandals to my liking. She looked me over, giving me the smile of approval, until she spied my wrist.

"That has to go." She said, her voice full of an almost fearful authority as she pointed to my plain red wrist bracelet.

I stared down at the tiny trinket with sadness. It was given to me by my boyfriend Shadow of Alucard when we weren't allowed to see each other. It wasn't until I saw him three months later that I found out it declared my virginity. Still, I never took it off. I felt almost naked without it.

Aven could see my distress and assured me that the bracelet would make me 'fresh meat' to the many drunk and horny boys there. With much reluctance, I relinquished the token, which she tossed somewhere.

"Ok! And we're off!" Grabbing my hand again, she pulled me out the house and into the night.

---

The party was... Strange, at least to me. I watched the many people in the house party, people watching being one of my hobbies. The dancing, drinking, kissing mob was frightening. I didn't know who to trust. Who wouldn't laugh at my lack of knowledge concerning modern terminology? Who wasn't drunk enough to try and drag me off? I stood against the wall, nervously rubbing my arm, and biting my lip. I'm sure I looked ready to cry, the perfect 'easy' target. Still, I couldn't bring myself to move. I missed SoA, and I was scared.

Then I caught a new face in the crowd, his tall visage giving me an excited, girly feeling inside. It was PICCOLO! My friend and confidant. I ran to him, his annoyed face contorting into a scowl.

"Piccolo! I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged him, feeling my nervousness vanish.

"Hey kid." He put his arm around me and smiled, but something about it seemed a little forced, then devious. At last it turned to a genuine smile, and I let the odd moment pass from my consciousness.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh. Aven brought me." We both watched as said Succubus followed a stranger up the stairs, her drunken giggle being the last evidence of her presence.

"Well, she's not taking care of her companion very well is she?" His annoyed expression returned.

"Well, Succubus' have needs I guess."

He snorted, then gave me that same mischievous/genuine smile. "Wanna get something to drink?"

I stood, thinking of the optional liquors, not anxious to try any. As if reading my mind (which wasn't unlikely) he held up two packets of tea.

"Green Tea. I brought my own."

I smiled. "You know me all to well Piccolo."

"Yes indeed."

We walked to the kitchen, where Piccolo scared the drunken teens and various others out, and started a brew. After twenty minutes a casual conversation, the tea was ready. I blew the surface gently, watching vapors as I thought of how much I appreciated Piccolo. He had been my friend for ages, listening to me cry, or dealing with my random glomps. He always looked a little annoyed with me and life in general, but today- He was being much friendlier. Perhaps because he felt just as uncomfortable as I did in this strange environment.

But as we talked, I could feel drowsiness coming over me. Where from? Did the nights events drain me more than I thought? I know tea makes me little drowsy, but this was to strong and to fast. Piccolo seemed slightly concerned as my head bobbed 'round, but made no motion to help me. With one last blurred look into his blank face, I blacked out.

---

When I awoke I was in an empty, dark room. My mind, almost instantly was in an unusual state of "over awareness" and I bolted up. I had been thrown over the side of a bed, my legs dangling over the edge.

The dark room looked almost haunting in the darkness, its blue walls looking a dark pale. Every detail of this room gave no indication of weather it belonged to a boy or girl. Various nick knacks were carefully placed on the dressers to make the truly bland room seem homey. _Probably a guest room_, I though.

In front of me was a large man, his visage eclipsed by the moonlight streaming through the closed window behind him. The moon was unusually bright this night, but I could still see (or rather feel) the cruel smile on the man's face, as his visage continued to pull down his pants.

"What are you doing?" Of course I already knew, but it was the first thought I could voice.

"Taking you."

That voice. That, rumbling deep baritone... I would know it anywhere. Piccolo. My already battle tensed body shook with emotion. Piccolo. My friend Piccolo. My- former, friend Piccolo, was taking advantage of me. The Green Tea he gave me must have had a Roofie in it. He knew I'd drink it, knew I trusted him.... This betrayal was to much. But shock and pain quickly turned to anger. As Piccolo, my would-be rapist sauntered towards me, I blocked the heartache, forgot my tears, and used my anger to fuel my fury. Once again my over awareness returned to me and I systematically took out my rapist. Or at least, delayed him.

The door was to far. Piccolo would be up in a minute of two and would halt that escape. My only other option was the window. Without a thought I jumped, breaking the second story window and landing with ease in a crouch in the side yard. It occurred to me (only as a passing thought) as I ran at my optimum speed that this mechanic state must result from training long forgotten, but I didn't get to far. My attacker had caught up with me.

He pushed me against a wall, his demonic smile evident now. Desperately I kicked and struggled, but we were to far from the house for any caring soul to hear, and his steel grip was cutting off the circulation to my wrists.

He brought his face to my skin and, biting the crook of my neck he fed, much like a vampire. His sickening delight could be heard in quite moans.

It suddenly occurred to me as he painfully extracted my blood, that his body was suddenly cold. Like an aura of frost. The blood in my wrist began to freeze as he held me.

But just as quickly as he had started, Piccolo stopped. I could see him licking the remainder of blood on his lips with pleasure. I continued to struggle, but I could feel myself weaken with every kick. I was losing consciousness again. At last, my fear resurfaced, for just a minute before I blacked out once more.

---

Piccolo let the now limp body fall to the floor. Faye looked so defeated, so helpless crumpled like that. It turned him on.

He had only been a vampire for a month or two now, and had developed his own system pretty well. He could slip into the latest rave parties, con some girl into 'sleeping' with him and feeding on her as a type of 'sex game.' Most of the dumb blondes got off on it, and he was satisfied. But _this- _this was a blessing from the gods.

Faye had been in his way for years. Clinging to him like a young version of Gohan (just unredeemably annoying) and speaking of love and happiness. He had endured her because, unlike his many fan girls, she had never been interested in his body, or the idea of having a "bad boy." She had liked him for him, and he had been polite to her for that. But since he was embraced by the vampire Morrigan, his evil intentions had re-awakened with his blood lust, canceling out and 'inhibitions' like love and kindness. But Vampires lusted for more than blood.

Piccolo's physical need was becoming to much. He didn't realize that he would have this problem, especially since he was genderless, but recently he had developed a liking for females, and the liking has grown into an unslakable lust. And seeing Faye there, innocent and pure as always, he was filled with disgust and need. Need to take the perfect body -the countenance of purity- and stain it.

He pulled down his pants once more, staring at his lack of manhood. He had been unsure of how to release this wonderful desire to thrust inside her, but was pretty sure now he could. He pulled out an extension and strapped it to him. His attachable dildo was long and think, just as Piccolo envisioned his own equipment would be, had he possessed any. And, pulling down the stretchable pants and undies, revealed Faye's opening.

Forcefully he plunged into her, ripping her hymen and causing Faye to cry out in pain. She did not wake up however, his feeding had drained her terribly and her weak body was incapable of rejuvenating itself.

Piccolo continued to thrust, his body's force shoving the dildo so far it started to poke at Faye's womb. The over sized dildo tore her passage to unfathomable degrees, causing blood to cascade as Faye's body cried out in pain, rocking harshly with Piccolo's violent thrusts.

Piccolo smiled. Yes, this was what he wanted. The movement, the thrusting, her cries of pain. It was exciting him to a point he had never experienced before.

Faye's body climaxed, unable to sustain the friction in its nether region. At last Piccolo stopped, feeling a sense of completion. _He _had brought her there. Not the boyfriend she loved so much, not the exiled demon who cared for her. _Him._ Dickless, Namekian, Piccolo.

He pulled the attachment out slowly, watching Faye's body convulse with delight. He had stolen her first rights, taken her first time and made sex not a gift of pleasure- but a tool for pain and fear.

He wandered if she would tell of her molestation. Would she cry, as she told how she was so easily duped? Would she be able to look that boy of hers in the face afterward? Would Aven even care? Even she knew that those who entered a Rave party a virgin did not -could not- come out the same way. Bringing her there had made her fair game, no one could dispute that. But none of that mattered anyway. There was nothing that could be done for her now. He had gotten his pleasure, his sick revenge on the girl that had plague his life for so many years.

Un-strapping himself, he got up and stared once more at the younger girl at his feet. Covered in her own blood, her essence still dripping from her, the body of Faye still convulsing with pain.

That's where you should be. He thought, his sexual superiority still evident. _At my feet._

With that, he pulled up his pants and walked away.

---

I woke up with a start. I could still see it- The unclear face, the steel grip, feel the cold radiating off him before he plunged and bit me. The dream had been so real. I felt like crying. The aura had felt different, but I was sure the dark figure was Piccolo. I felt violated and betrayed, despite the fact that it was a dream. I reached for Foamy -the bunny doll SoA had given me- when a staggering pain made me stop. It didn't take long to realize the pain was between my legs.

I curled into a ball, unable to believe it. I hurt so much, I was afraid to pull the sheets away for fear of blood.

It can't be real. It can't be real. It can't be real. It can't be real. I chanted in my head, unable to make myself believe it. At last I pulled my covers away, and sighed with relief when the sheets were clean. The pain didn't subside however, as I forced myself up and began to dress. I reached for my shirt when I noticed my wrist. The bracelet was missing. I shook again with fear, I distinctly remembered having it on before I fell asleep last night. I searched my room, tearing it apart as I frantically scanned for the small trinket. I never found it. I felt like crying all over again.

A/N: More or less, this is an actual dream I had. The rape scene is from a dream SoA had, considering I really blacked out at the end of my dream. But the morning after is 100 accurate. SoA I had a similar dream too, but much after this one. Its probably why it sticks out in my mind so much. I usually get raped in my nightmares, or I see an explicit yaio of some kind, but that's another story.

Oh, and Piccolo's a vampire because I had to explain why he was so cold and bit me. I'm not sure if he really was a vampire, but he did have that aura about him in my dream.


End file.
